Apples
by dr100
Summary: The Doctor arrives on Apple, one of the hundreds of wonders in the universe, a representation of the fruit from Earth, when somthing unexpected should turn up, a creaure of hatred among the beautiful people of Apple. What is it's purpose there?
1. Chapter 1: Chaos and Beauty

**Doctor Who**

**Apples - set between Planet of the Dead, and the Waters of Mars.**

**Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor.**

**Chapter 1: Chaos and beauty**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

_Their green skin, their juiciness, their spherical shape, their tone and…_

"Wow, these are tasty!" the Doctor said, his mouth half full with an almighty chunk of the Universal Smith.

"I wonder who's put up the residents to grow all these apple trees?" the Doctor wondered, as he walked a straight line down a stretch of a crumpled path, surrounded by apples and the trees they grew on.

"My oh my," he went on. "They taste divine, so cleverly tasty, like the honey cone tribe of Mungoo and the faithful Sunday supreme!"

The Doctor was strolling along the path in the heat of a wonderfully pleasant day, the planet so blue, and purple, and red, and a tint of green thrown in to the mix. The residents of Apple were so friendly, so considerate to their guests, so happy and gay, and beautiful.

The city the Doctor had reached through the country like realm there, was astounding. The buildings were so tall and unreachable, almost. Almost reminding the Doctor of New York, Apple bred some of the best architects in the universe.

"Lights, traffic, people, and happiness combined," the Doctor mouthed, as he passed the residents of Apple in the streets, his time wasting the reason for him being there, after the warning he was given of the knocking and the ever nearing chaos.

Then, he heard screams, the people terrified of something, and he jogged over towards them.

"Yes, hello, I'm a Doctor, what's the problem?" he asked them.

Sounding urgent, the residents of Apple tried to show the Doctor just what was the matter.

"Look!" they screamed. They were looking up onto the balcony of the building they hung outside of, on the ground.

"And it's not a Doctor we require, a policeman maybe…" they informed him.

But the Doctor didn't give up.

"Oh yes, but I'm a policeman also," and then at that moment, he saw what the residents of Apple were screaming at.

"Is that…" and he trailed off. "It is!" he continued, after a moment still identifying the object rising through the fire spreading through the building.

"A Dalek!" the Doctor mouthed, this time however, he neither knew his words had been blown out of the water, informing the crowd of civilians around him.

"Everybody, get back, run for the apple trees, get to safety!" and at once, the people surrounding him made a run for it.

"How did they find me?" mouthed the Doctor, to himself this time. "And why on earth on Apple, why here, for what reason, and just for what PURPOSE?"

* * *

**To be continued… **


	2. Chapter 2: Today's the day

**Doctor Who**

**Apples - set between Planet of the Dead, and the Waters of Mars.**

**Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor.**

**Chapter 2: Today's the day...**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

Starring up into the flames that fluttered on the wind, the Dalek hovered through them, steering its way towards the Doctor. Backing away, the Doctor was worried, fearful even, but not just for his own safety.

The blue force underneath the Dalek base was striking, the flames almost turning themselves down as it made its way through them, like the flames on a gas stove, being turned down when the boiling water reaches a bubbling rate.

The Doctor was scared for the apple of his eye, the planet he was in, and the date in which he had arrived on. The big day, the harvest, the planet's turning point.

"This is the day Apple sells universally. The Universal smith is sold to the planet Earth and becomes the Granny Smith, after an old, frail woman, and the Bray burn is sold to the Shredders, a life form reminiscent of the locusts, in the sense they eat, and eat, through things as if their stomachs are bottomless pits!"

The Doctor readied himself for the Dalek, as it flew in closer towards him, from beyond the metal burnt out barriers of the building it had destroyed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm no one" answered the Doctor, his hands folded over, his fear growing, as the Dalek's eye stalk twitched continuously.

"You lie! You register as some-one…"

"I'm nobody," the Doctor repeated. Then thought to himself, how could the Dalek not recognise him?

"Tell me…" the Doctor went on. "Where have you been hiding yourself?"

The Dalek did not understand.

"Explain!"

"You seem not to recognise me, and you should…" the Doctor continued.

"My data has been wiped, hence my refusal to understand your biology and physical presence. Note my case's burnt out shell, I have seen brutality and war, Time Wars, and still, I should know YOU!"

The Doctor took a step backwards, aggravating the creature of hate.

"Indeed you should, after all, you were bred for battle!" the Doctor enthused.

"Yes, the hate bubbles in my suit of armour, yet I do not know what I am…"

"And that's worrying," interrupted the Doctor, "Because still you kill and really, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet!"

"Do not be surprised," the Dalek barked. "You soon will be!"

The Doctor turned and ran, the Dalek hovering after him, the Doctor aware of this.

"But can you keep up with me?" the Doctor shouted back at it. "I've run the 2012 Olympics, ha-ha!"

"You will be exterminated!" the Dalek declared, and it fired on the Doctor, as he ran on through the city, as far and out of sight as his legs were able to carry him, but the Dalek was fast on his trail, and he was being hunted by death.

* * *

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 3: Demanding Answers

**Doctor Who**

**Apples - set between Planet of the Dead, and the Waters of Mars.**

**Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor.**

**Chapter 3: Demanding Answers**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

"I'm charging thousands, but I already hold the knowledge that rests in the time vortex," said McIntosh, the market stool man.

He was speaking with his sales assistant, the plump Mr Right, who stood with his hands in his trouser pockets, leaning east, and his big belly hanging low over his buckle just about holding his trousers up.

"We've secured somebody who comes from a lesser century. A Ms Maria Ann Smith, who will have no idea how she came across the Apples but think they would sound good labelled a name after her own."

Mr McIntosh looked astonished.

"I will not sell this planet's worth to have the apple given a name after somebody else. It is not only wrong, but we will loose our status."

"Then you forget Sir, we received this planets title after the Apple found on Earth, and it was our 'giving it away' that gave us this title."

"You know I had forgotten that!" remarked Mr McIntosh, grinning now.

There were many men loading the apples onto the cargo transporters, when the Doctor burst through some factory like doors, shouting "Get DOWN!"

At once, the audience surrounding the stage Mr McIntosh and Mr Right stood on ducked their heads, as did the two salesmen and then the unthinkable occurred.

The Dalek was unable to locate the Doctor.

"Be very quiet, hold your breath, don't make a noise," whispered the Doctor, hearing the Dalek not too far from his present position, searching for him.

Then, after a moment or so, he checked with his sonic screwdriver, and realised the Dalek had driven past.

"Molto Bene, terrific, absolutely fantastic, now what's going on here eh?" the Doctor asked, getting slightly carried away with the Dalek now out of sight.

"No, don't tell me, the universal sell point for APPLE!" he went on. He sounded so over dramatic, like a little kid, full of enthusiasm for something he loved.

Mr Right got to his feet, after his moment of finding himself on the floor after being dragged there by Mr McIntosh.

"Yes, almost there now, come on!" he shouted. He was speaking to the cargo men. "Get the last of these apples on board at once!" and without wasting any more time, they did as was asked of them.

"Big day huh?" said the Doctor, cosy-ing up to the two gentlemen.

Mr Right nodded. "No time to waste!" he replied, then climbed on board the cargo ship, reaching out for Mr McIntosh.

"It's vital you join me Mr Mc, it's written history in the books we keep at the black archive of the future."

Frustrated, Mr McIntosh grabbed Mr Right's hand, and stepping aboard, before the ship was ready to take off.

Then, as it did so, it took to the stars and space beyond the revealing roof coming free from its binds. An apple fell from the space freighter, falling onto the Doctor. It suddenly hit him, and looking past the freighter leaving Apple, he saw the Dalek.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he shouted, running to catch up with the ship, but as he reached the outdoors, he watched as the Dalek simply observed the craft, not interfering as such.

"You came here to destroy Apple, surely?" the Doctor yelled up at it.

The Daleks eye stalk swivelled towards him. It hovered menacingly above him, and then returned to the ground.

"That is not so," it answered.

"So if you didn't come to wipe Apple out of the galaxy, what did you come here for?" and the Doctor demanded an answer.

**"Why - to EXTERMINATE YOU! YOU REGISTERED AS AN ENEMY AND ALL ENEMIES OF THE DALEKS MUST BE DESTROYED!**

* * *

**To be continued… **


	4. Chapter 4: Chances and death

**Doctor Who**

**Apples - set between Planet of the Dead, and the Waters of Mars.**

**Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor.**

**Chapter 4: An ever increasing chance of death**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

"Alright then, all fine and dandy, but get this…if you kill me, you can't ever have your fellow kind applaud you for it. It'll be a waste, as I'm sure by now you're aware, your species is dead!"

The Doctor knew some had found a means to escape, but this Dalek knew nothing of the nature of its kind.

"You lie Doctor!" it barked back at him.

"Oh really, and you'd know because you've been around so long, but hear me out Dalek. You've been trapped in the void, and the void hides all manner of life, love, and emotions, news, and rumours from you. You can't assume I'm neither right nor wrong, because it's your choice."

"To kill you would bring about a Dalek victory, with or without my species present…" the Dalek retorted.

"Then forgive me, as I RUN!" and the Doctor wasted no time in hurrying back towards his TARDIS, aware of his imminent destruction.

As he ran, shots were fired at him. None hit him, but they were all too close. Still, he heard the Dalek crying out its tantalising words of imposing destruction from its blaster but being a Dalek, it feared the Doctor might just escape.

The Doctor ran through the apple trees and scarred pathway, the broken blue box, the TARDIS resting upon a mound of squashed apples.

"Key, key, key…" the Doctor repeated, quickly searching his pockets, until he found what he was after in the plimsoll he had taken of to search in.

He jammed it into the lock, turning the key until the door gave way.

He ran on through, reaching for the lever to operate the doors, when nothing happened.

"WHAT?" the Doctor yelled puzzled.

Then he heard the whiz of the Dalek, as it roared "EXTERMINATE!"

"NO!" the Doctor replied, almost sounding helpless.

Then he saw the apple in his mind replay once more, the same apple that had his hit him before and what had he done with it? He'd stuck it in his pocket.

He reached for it, and lobbed it at the Dalek. It crushed its eye stalk, and it fell from its head.

"My vision is impaired, I cannot see…" it screamed, but the Doctor still couldn't approach it. It was firing shots despite it being unable to seek its enemy out.

"Might be able to activate the TARDIS, but keep the doors just as they are, wide open!" he muttered, his hand reaching above the console, activating his ship.

He'd started to dematerialise, and then called out to the Dalek.

"Anywhere you'd like me to dump you?" he asked, mocking the salt and pepper shaker.

"You will have never heard the last of my kind Doctor, and we will be back to exterminate you, at a later da…" and that was when the Doctor turned the TARDIS on its side, in the space time vortex, watching as the Dalek slid out of the doors, which closed on it.

Switching the monitor on, he watched as it tumbled into a black hole, in the wormhole vortex.

The Doctor got up to lean across the console. He checked his watch, then tuned the scanner into Earth, the date 1868, Australia, when a chance seedling propagated, by Maria Ann Smith, of whom came the name Smith belonging to Granny, came into being.

* * *

**To be continued… **


End file.
